prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Offensive Powers
Claws Claws are Alex Mercer's most prominent anti-personnel ability. Alex shifts his Biomass into 3-fingered, 1-thumbed, talon-like appendages that he uses to shred flesh and bone, cutting both the Infected and Military in half with a single sweep in some cases. The Claws are the first offensive power Alex will acquire. In basic terms, the Claws are best used as a well rounded anti-infantry weapon and when upgraded with the groundspike ability, they can inflict massive area damage. Despite its theme towards being a solid anti-infantry ability, the Claws can deliver significant damage to an APC when upgraded, though using Hammerfists or Blade is more efficient. The Groundspike Ability is acquired via upgrade. When used, it causes spikes of biomass to rise up from underneath the ground and impale anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the radial area of damage. Hammerfist Hammerfists are a primarily anti-vehicle or anti-crowd power that can be used by Alex. By shifting large amounts of biomass towards his hands, Alex can create large hammer-like weapons that are excellent at crushing both vehicles and infantry. Hammerfists are bought from the upgrade screen later in game, around the same time the player first encounters Tanks. Although best served as an anti-vehicle weapon because of its slow speed yet powerful strikes, it is also quite useful against Hunters, and can be seen as an excellent alternative to the Blade. If the Player charges up his punch, he can knock one enemy horizontally into another and kill two birds with one stone. The Hammerfist can be used as a four strike combo that shatters the street and knocks all ground targets in range over, and can be upgraded to take out tanks and other military armor much more effectively, and additionally can be charged up for increased damage. The Hammer Toss, a powerful move unlocked later in the game, allows Alex to hurl himself across a distance, destroying everything in his path. MuscleMass Muscle Mass is obtained after the Hammerfists and before the Whip Fist powers. This power is not necessarily a weapon more than an augmentation in strength. It boosts Alex's strength to immense proportions, increasing the damage done in close combat and the damage and distance of thrown objects. This power is most useful against infantry or as a means to increase throwing distance to attack helicopters and other enemies. When the power's boost is available, a single punch sends normal infantry to a gruesome death. The power, however, can be upgraded to become anti-vehicle as well as anti-infantry. Alex can be seen in pre-release content to easily pick anyone and anything up, super soldiers and pedestrians alike, then rip them in half and absorb their biomass, however, in the released version, super soldiers are immune tho this effect. A fully charged punch from Musclemass will literally split a human target in two. The MuscleMass power is also very effictive against Hunters when combined with quick, areial attacks such as the power kick. Blade Alex grows an elongated double ended blade from his elbow onward, turning his arm into a giant razor sharp blade. Though not as fast as the Claws, and not as brutal as the Hammerfists, the Blade gets the job done. When the Blade outfitted with the Shield can become quite the combination. The Blade Arm is another strong attack mechanism against flesh and bone, preferably larger foes such as the Hunter. However, the Blade is also a "Jack of all trades - Master of none" in a sense, since it inflicts moderate damage to vehicles as well, especially aircraft. This is seen when Alex whirls his Blade into the air and forces it down with such great force (charged) the Helicopter or Hunter or tank collapses beneath its tremendous force. The Blade is most effective with the armor. The downside to using it with your armor is that it slows down your movement. It’s a good alternative to the Hammerfists, if you prefer swords over fists, but it causes more damage per second, due to the sheer speed of it, and it may not be as fast as the claws, but again it causes more damage per second. It is one of the strongest weapons Alex Mercer has. The Blade and Hammerfists are probably the strongest weapons he has (if used correctly). After upgrading the Blade Arm, Alex can perform a special attack to take out all targets within range in a flurry of moves leaving only a spray of blood and chunks of flesh. The Blade Arm can be upgraded to have an attack to drop from the air with tremendous force able to crush a hunter or tank in one hit. another upgrade gives you the ability to run and pull a chain of hits off that allows for quick runs through a crowd leaving bodies and gore behind. Like all attack abilities, Blade attacks can be charged up for increased damage. Whipfist The Whipfist is one of many abilities Alex Mercer has at his disposal, and the weapon of choice when opposed by the recurring Helicopters the Player encounters. The Whipfist is an extremely useful ability for hijacking them while staying in the air. However, the Whipfist can be used as a weapon, useful for clearing out large groups of enemies when Alex becomes surrounded. The Whipfist, along with the Groundspike ability and Devastator, is the only real ranged power Alex can use (aside from Military firearms) and is pretty much a razor sharp tentacle that can lash out and cut enemies in half. The Whipfist is also capable of cutting through crowds of enemies in seconds. The Whipfist is able to grab enemies, civilians and vehicles (after purchasing the long shot grab upgrade) from range with a variety of upgrades, and sling them great distances and with more force than when he would normally throw someone. This can be combined with 'Skyjacking' (hijacking a helicopter in mid-air) in which you grab hold of a helicopter at range, pull yourself in and assume control of it. The Whipfist is also involved in the Achievement "Cleanup" which involves killing 15 enemies in 1 swipe. One good technique is to use the Street Sweeper after you move through a group of infected. Devastators The Devastator attacks are Alex's "superweapons"; they inflict massive area damage and require an amount of Alex's biomass (health) to execute. A few have been seen in trailers, previews, and gameplay videos. In one of them, Alex smashes his hands in the ground, forcing massive amounts of biomass to form multiple spikes that come out of the ground which impales nearly everything around him (this has turned out to be the Graveyard Spike Devastator). The other one, Alex uses his biomass to create dozens upon dozens of tendrils to erupt from his body, causing everything around him to be impaled (Tendril Barrage Devastator). There are six Devastator attacks in total - three completely different attacks and an air variant of each one. They are all initiated by a combination of two buttons. *'Tendril Barrage Devastator' - Massive amounts of tendrils made of biomass erupts from within Alex's body that impales everything around him, then brings back some material. Only the Supreme Hunter can do this as well as Alex. Wide area of affect, and excellent against numerous organic enemies (hunters, humans, infected). It is rather ineffective against armor. *'Air Tendril Barrage Devastator' - A variation of the regular Tendril Barrage Devastator, which shoots out tendrils from his body while in the air and is initiated faster than the normal Tendril Barrage Devastator. Mostly used to take out helicopters quickly. *'Graveyard Spike Devastator' - Creates huge spikes from the ground that impale everything around Alex, very similar to the Groundspike move. Very effective against armored targets, humans and infected but not effective against stronger biological enemies such as hunters. They can even severly damage Bases and Hives. *'Air Graveyard Spike Devastator' - A variant of the Graveyard Spike Devastator, where Alex pounds the ground from the air and creates huge spikes from the ground that impale everything around Alex. Very effective against armored targets, humans and infected but not effective against stronger biological enemies such as hunters. It is initiated faster than the normal Graveyard Spike Devastator. *'Critical Pain Devastator' - A hard mass of tissue is formed from Alex's hands and is fired as a powerful beam of biomass. Can only effect things in the firing line, but has a long range and is catastrophic to everything in the way, exploding tanks in one hit or downing a leader hunter within seconds. *'Air Critical Pain Devastator' - A variant of the regular Critical Pain Devastator which can be fired while in the air. It is initiated faster than the normal Critical Pain Devastator. Category:Powers